


Farmer's Club

by SneaselXRiolu



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions, Slime Rancher (Video Game), Steven Universe (Cartoon), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: Peridot turned down the option of joining the Science club, and decided to make a farm club.
Relationships: Beatrix LeBeau & Slimes, Calme | Calem & Lance, Calme | Calem vs Peridot, Lance & Beatrix LeBeau, Lance & Benjamin Kaltenecker, Peridot & Beatrix LeBeau, Peridot & Lance, Peridot & Pumpkin (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Interdimensional Convention Center





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Current Characters:  
> Peridot and Pumpkin (Steven Universe)  
> Lance and Benjamin (Voltron: Legendary Defender)  
> Beatrix and Tabby Slime (Slime Rancher)  
> Calem and Miltank (Pokemon X and Y)

A green gem was holding a Pumpkin with a dog like face on it. Peridot had Pumpkin rest in a bed of soil. "There you go pumpkin, now you're all snug girl." Peridot pet Pumpkin on the head.

"Excuse me, is this the Farmer's Club?" A tan skinned boy came in.

"Yes, and I am Peridot, the Founder and..." she looked to her hand to see a smudged "director." "I want to say Diamond but that's not right."

"Well, I'm Lance and you've already started to grow something?"

Pumpkin barked, slightly making Lance jump.

"Yes, this is my adorable Pumpkin. Bask in her glory."

"Oh. I have a cow. Can I bring that in here, too?" As he said that, a new pen appeared with grass.

"Sure. I have never seen a... cow before." Peridot shrugged.


	2. Slime

Peridot was learning about Kaltenecker when they both hear a vacuum. 

Peridot and Lance both turned to see a darker skinned woman, wearing a bright suit with a large gun.

"Can we help you?" Lance asked.

"This is the farmers club?" She asked

"Yes! Thank you for noticing." Peridot smiled proudly.

"My name is Beatrix, and while I'm more of a Rancher, I'd like to join!" She told them.

"Sure." Lance nodded.

"What is a rancher?" Peridot inquired.

"I take care of Slimes and harvest their plorts. Let me show you." She reversed the Vacuum, and out came a tabby slime. A grey round thing with cat ears, face, and tail.


	3. Pokemon

Calem walked into the strange room he had the invitation to. It was similar in structure to a greenhouse, but with little sections for certain people to hang out in. A small green person approached him as he walked up to a nearby spot where his Miltank was as well as some berry trees.

"Greetings, I am Peridot, founder of this club." The green person said.

"Hello Peridot. My name is Calem, Champion of the Kalos Region."

"A champion eh? A champion of what exactly?"

"Oh, I train Pokemon. Like... my Miltank here."

"I did not know that cows came in pink. HEY LANCE! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT THE COW COLORS!"

Lance walked over and whistled. "That's not a cow breed I've ever seen before."

"She's not a 'cow,' she's a Miltank," Calem corrected. "I don't even know why she's here with the berry fields. Normally Ludicolo and Roserade help me there."

"Oh well, usually the companions brought here are usually by us, so maybe the owner of the convention center brought her here."

"Or it could be someone else. You know there's all those wanted posters of people like that Shadowy Figure guy for dimension shenanigans."

"Or those two other aliens." Beatrix pipped up.

Calem looked back to his Miltank. "Well, I did think of getting my own Miltank milk. Maybe to make some icy milk drinks."

"Like Benjamin's milkshakes she produces?" Peridot engaged.

"Yeah. You'd all love some I bet."

"I wouldn't know. Gems lack tastebuds, and I lack the ability to shapeshift."

Pumpkin started to bark and Peridot raced back over. "Sorry Pumpkin, I'm right here." Peridot picked her up.

"Aww, what a cute little Pumpkaboo!" Calem cooed.

"Pumpkaboo? No. Pump-kin." Peridot sounded out.

"It looks like Gourgeist's pre-evolution."

"Hm, perhaps Pumpkin may evolve, but I think she's perfect the way that she is."

"If you don't want her to evolve, give her this." Calem reached into his bag and pulled out a smooth, grey stone, giving it to Peridot. 

"Wow, a rock. Thanks."

"It's called an Everstone."

"Interesting. I have not heard of such a thing before."

"Its purpose is to keep a Pokemon from evolving."

"Well, Pumpkin is a vegetable, not a Pokemon." Peridot began to pet Pumpkin as Beatrix and Lance walked away. Hopefully they could resolve this on their own because Bea and Lance didn't want to deal with her when she got like this.

"I did not know that."

Peridot smiled. "Yes, Pumpkin is my glorious gourd!" She held Pumpkin up high who barked with glee.

"Mmm... I think I have a gourd who's a bit more glorious." Calem released his Pumpkaboo from its Pokeball.

"What is _that_?"

"It's a Pumpkaboo. _My_ glorious gourd."

"It seems much... _hairier_ than Pumpkin."

"I'm aware, but they are the same size."

"Hmm, that is true. And it seems to have little legs like Pumpkin, albeit, less of them." Peridot said with a smug smirk.

"Your Pumpkin thing is more of a dog than anything."

"What!? She is my Pumpkin!"

"Well, my Pumpkaboo's better."

Lance and Beatrix exchanged a look of "oh shit."

Peridot snorted and looked to her members of her club for support.

Calem sent out a Gourgeist that was large, large enough to frighten Pumpkin to squirm out of Peridot's arms.

"What's going on?" Lance asked.

"We are discussing gourds."

"He insulted Pumpkin!"

"I'm just stating facts. When it comes to gourds, everyone know bigger is better. Also, I don't know about your pumpkin, but Gourgeist has a great moveset and by extension, great combative ability." Calem then crouched to Peridot's eye level.

"Oh boy buddy." Lance shook his head.

"THAT IS ENOUGH! I will not take this slander in _my_ club! I CHALLENGE YOU AND THAT _VEGETABLE_ TO A FIGHT IN THE ARENA!"

"You do know that taking on a Pokemon in combat is really dangerous, right?"

"I WILL FIGHT YOU!"

"I would not advise that either."

"Peridot, listen to him." Beatrix told her.

"He's still mean!" Peridot pointed at him.

"Should I take my leave?" Calem asked.

"Peridot's a little... rough around the edges." Lance hung his arm around Calem's shoulders.

"That is fine. I am familiar with people like that. She reminds me of my friend, Trevor." Calem smiled. "The do have their differences though. Trevor's nervous and she's a little firecracker. So what's with her and Pumpkin?"

"Peridot raised her to actually move around and talk instead of being a vegetable."


	4. Berries and Milk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of an RP in the ICC discord with Masquerade Noir.

Calem frowned as he fiddled with his PokeDex. He needed a good place to put it so that Miltank wouldn't step on it and it wouldn't get dirty.

"You doing okay over here?" Lance asked.

"Oh, just... trying to look up how to milk my Miltank."

Lance took one glance at the cow creature and chuckled. "I'm a cow expert. Let me teach ya."

"Oh. Okay." Calem put his Pokedex away and saw Lance pet the Miltank.

"You're a good girl. Stay calm." He told the pink cow. "Do you have an automatic milker or are you going to milk her manually?"

"What's an automatic milker?"

"So, manually. Calem come over here and put a bucket underneath her udders."

Calem grabbed the bucket that he usually had for berry juicing, but it hadn't been used yet. He put it underneath Miltank. 

"Now watch carefully." Lance grabbed an udder and pushed it up slowly. "Be very gently, but jerk fast down and-" out squirted some milk. "Go on and grab the other udder by where my hand is, and we'll do it in a pattern."

Calem gulped and followed Lance's instructions. The two begin to pump up and down in alternating strokes until the bucket was full of sweet Miltank milk.

"Good job buddy!" Lance patted Calem on the back.

"Thanks." Calem blinked and pursed his lips. "You remind me of Professor Sycamore."

"Who?"

"Professor Sycamore was my mentor when I first left on my Pokemon journey."

"Aww, cool." Lance smiled.

Calem walked over to a tree that was bearing fruit and picked off the ovular blue berry. "I take it you haven't tried an oran berry before?"

"No, I don't recall any of those during their travels."

"Trust me when I say: they're delicious."

"Really? Got any ripe ones?"

"I have some in bag actually."

"Could I try one?"

Calem tossed the berry to Lance, who caught it. 

Lance took a bite out of it, the berry making a soft crunch. Lance gulped and tisked his tongue. "Kind of dry."

"I thought they were always really sweet."

Lance shrugged. "Different taste pallets."

"I'll get to planting other berries for you all to try."

"Right on!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of an rp with Masquerade Noir as Calem in the ICC discord.

A few days later, Calem came in with some bottles of Moo Moo milk for everyone, even though he wasn't sure what Peridot was going to do with her share.

Lance glanced over at Calem carrying the drinks. "Hey bud. You got some milk from your... Miltank?"

Calem brighted up at Lance. "Would you like to try some?" He asked.

"Heck yeah!" Lance picked up one of the bottles and uncapped it.

"What about you, Bellatrix?"

Beatrix looked up with confusion, then it clicked. "Oh. It's pronounced Beatrix. Bea for short." She told him.

"Do you want some damn milk or not?"

Beatrix's eyebrows knit together at the curse. "No need to be crass. I don't want any." She said, picking up her vacuum pack.

Lance breathed heavily. Calem seemed... very hotheaded. "Hey... uh... wanna drink together?" Lance nodded to the far end of his field.

"Why not." Calem smiled.

Going over and far away from the gals, Lance finally brought the milk to his lips.

"What do you think?"

"Very sweet. Not as thick as Benjamin's though."

"The man who runs the bakery said if the milk was good, he'd want to use it in some of his recipes."

"Well, it taste good, but sweeter than what I'm used to."

"It tastes like normal Moo Moo Milk to me." Calem shrugged.

"Well okay." Lance looked over the white liquid in the bottle. "Why is it called Moo Moo Milk. If it's from a Miltank, why isn't it called Miltank milk?"

Calem pursed his lips. "I'm not too sure. I heard it was named in Johto."

"Oh. Huh." Lance continued to drink the milk.

"I don't quite remember where I caught my Miltank. I think I got her from a trade. What about yours?"

"Space Mall. Poor thing was being kept at a shop full of Earth stuff. I really wanted Benjamin as just a little reminder of home."

"That's nice. I have never had to buy a Pokemon, so I wouldn't know what that is like."

As the two finished, Calem noticed Peridot come in and speak to Beatrix.

"Peridot! Hey!" Calem called, getting the green gem's attention. "Do you know anyone who would like this leftover milk?"

Peridot came into the area of Lance's to look over the bottles. "Hmm. Amethyst comes to mind. She really likes human food. And we already donate our fresh produce we don't have time to get rid of to the Food Club," Peridot decided.

Calem nodded. "Thank you for informing me." Calem handed the bottles to Peridot. "Here, take these for your friend."

Peridot took them and placed them on a tray where cubed red berries and golden long vegetables were also laid.

Calem then dug in his bag and put some bottles he deemed extra into three different groups. He waved Lance over to him. 

The tanned man's eyes turned up towards the Kalos champion, and he jogged over. "Yeah man?"

"Would this be enough?" Calem asked as he grabbed a bundle of milk into his arms and offered it to Lance.

"Yeah, I think so."

"I'm glad. I just need to deliver the rest to the bakery and the food club."

"Have fun with that. Though I thought that Peridot was delivering to the food club? She's already heading over there with some of the things that were already on the trade."

"Oh, then I'll just go to the bakery then."

"Guess so." Lance shrugged, then went back as Benjamin led herself to one of Lance's garden patches.

**Author's Note:**

> If there's any farmers to add, let me know!


End file.
